Lost in Lylat
by TazerMan036
Summary: Krux flees his home planet Aromiya, torn apart by a Great War, looking for a fresh start. When his escape pod drifts into the loading dock of the Great Fox, chaos ensues. Rated M for many reasons. Note: Chapter 4 has been removed for now.
1. Prologue: Krux's Escape

Lost in Lylat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or its characters. The rights to those go to Nintendo/Rare and the rest of their respective owners. However, I DO own Krux, my OC.**

**Note: It's my first Fan Fiction, so R&R. **_**Constructive**_** criticism is appreciated. Flaming is not. **

**This is not set in any particular point in the Star Fox series.**

_**Also, Flashbacks and Thoughts will be in italics.**_

**Other than that, enjoy!**

Krux flees his home planet Aromiya, torn apart by a Great War, looking for a fresh start. When his escape pod drifts into the loading dock of the Great Fox, he is mislabeled as an intruder and is confronted by Star Fox. The team lets him join and sees him as just a human with natural flying talent. Yet, most of his past is unknown to the team. That is, until a ritual that links to Krux's past crosses into the unexplained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue: Krux's Escape**

_I have to get out of here._

Krux, a human with subtle green streaks through his skin, prepared to go AWOL. Krux felt that he had served in the Forces long enough, especially the Aerial Forces. After all of the heartache he had suffered, he knew the only way to survive was to leave. The Great War was ripping Aromiya, his earth-like home planet, apart. He needed to get out of there, and he had a plan to do just that.

He crept through the Research Wing of the base to steal an escape pod, which Krux had to modify the rocket to burn long enough to break through the atmosphere. After fitting the module engine into the escape pod, he dragged his invention outside the base. After he was sure security wasn't aware of what he was doing, Krux proceeded to climb in.

Amid bombs, lasers, and shooting aircraft, Krux fired up the escape pod. He took one last look at his home planet, Aromiya. As soon as he broke through the atmosphere, he tool one last look at Aromiya. His last image was Aromiya being blown to bits by massive bombs launched by both sides.

He drifted in space for what seemed like an eternity. He kept a rigid face on, lost in thought. That is, until he landed...


	2. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

**Chapter 1: The Confrontation**

Star Fox had just returned from training when they received word that Andross was once again plotting to take over the Lylat System. They did not have much info to go on, but they did know that Star Wolf was re-hired by Andross, and that Corneria would not be the main focus...for now.

However, this briefing came to a sudden halt...KLAANNG!!!

"What the hell was that?" cried Slippy.

Fox, Falco, and Krystal each grabbed their blaster. Fox led the way to the loading dock, followed by Krystal and Falco. When they reached the dock, they were stunned by what they saw.

It wasn't a vulpine...actually, Fox didn't know what it was.

But it WAS frozen.

Fox and Falco hesitantly crept closer to investigate. Krystal, meanwhile, was paralyzed to the spot. The sight of the "thing" in the tube gave her a splitting migraine, causing her to drop to one knee in pain. Fox found the tube's release switch and flipped it. At this point, the "thing" in the tube became instantly functional again, but rose to see two blasters pointed at his face.

"Who are you?" Fox bellowed out, causing his voice to echo throughout the dock.

"It" stayed silent, still clearing out some of the cobwebs from his head.

"Who are you, and where are you from?" Fox commanded.

"Ugh...I am Krux, from Aromiya."

"Aromiya?" Falco asked.

Fox quickly said, "Never mind that. What are you?

"I am a human."

"A HUMAN!?!?!" Fox and Falco exclaimed loudly.

"Yes."

"Great. Har Har Har. Nice one guys. The whole 'humans do exist' trick." Falco snorted.

"Shut up!" Fox snapped.

He turned his attention back towards the human. "Anyway, why are you here?" Fox ordered.

"I...believe I fled my planet in this tube during my planet's Great War."

This time it was Falco's turn to ask the question.

"Great War?" Falco said, with quite a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. I was a combat pilot for 3 years after finishing training."

"You're a pilot?!?" Fox and Falco exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes." replied Krux.

"Hey Falco," whispered Fox, "Maybe we should run him through drills, to see if he could help us out."

Falco seemed skeptical. "I don't know..."

"We should at least give him a chance. We need as much help as we can to beat Andross." hissed Fox.

Falco decided that arguing with Fox was futile. "Ugh...OK, OK. I just don't want another situation like Krystal's."

Fox blushed a little, but replied, "I'm not in love this time around...it'll be based of logical judgment."

Falco responded with a quick "Whatever."

Falco then realized that Krystal was missing. "Speaking of Krystal, where is she?"

"I thought she was behind you!" yelled Fox, forgetting about Krux.

Falco was surprised at first from the sudden raise in volume. "Chill, Fox. Stay here with Krux and I'll find Krystal."

"No, Falco. I'll find Krystal. You stay with Krux."

"ALRIGHT!" Falco screamed out of frustration.

While Falco stayed put, Fox ran off to find Krystal. He didn't have to go far, Fox found Krystal just around the corner.

"Krystal! Are you alright?" questioned Fox.

Krystal weakly replied, "...uh...yeah. I'm fine."

Fox was about to ask her more question, but the alarm began blaring again.

"C'mon, we need to get to the command room."

_That's never happened to me before. I wonder why my telepathic abilities overwhelmed me like that. Do humans do this to telepaths? I always believed that humans weren't real. Either way, something about this Krux guy is seriously wrong, but I can't place my finger on it..._

Krystal continued to debate her doubt about Krux as she ran toward the command room.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Chapter 2: The Rescue**

Everyone reached the command room at the same time, except for Falco, who had led Krux to a guest bedroom on the ship before showing up. Falco entered the command room, understandably out of breath.

"For the record, I hate being around strangers."

Fox was more interested in hearing what the General Pepper had to say. "Later, Falco. What's the news General?"

"Star Fox, we have an emergency! Zoness in under attack by Andross' army!"

Fox's eyes grew wide with terror, as he knew all too well who lived on Zoness.

"Oh no! Katt!" Fox exclaimed. He immediately ordered the team to go to Zoness to repel the attack.

They all quickly took off in their Arwings, being only minutes from Zoness at the time.

However, when Star Fox arrived, the agenda changed.

"Holy shit, there's tons of them!" cried Slippy.

"You're right." Fox replied, knowing that fighting the invasion would be. Fox had to at least get Katt out of danger.

"Krystal, cover me while I swoop in to rescue Katt." Fox commanded.

"Understood."

Fox and Krystal swooped down amid the chaos of the invasion. They were able to reach Katt's house, but were shocked with what they saw. The house was reduced to rubble, with no sign of life. Fox and Krystal both screamed "KATT!", but with no response. Both of them began to tear as he was ready to tell Krystal to abandon the rescue. However, a shrill cry rang out from behind the house.

"FOX!! KRYSTAL!!"

Fox and Krystal both jumped when they saw her. Katt was indeed alive, but injured. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, but nothing seemed to be broken. Katt rushed to Fox and her hug attack was strong enough to topple him over.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Katt exclaimed over and over.

"Katt, we need to get out of here!" Fox screamed, trying to get Katt off of him.

Katt quickly climbed off of Fox and moved into the space she could in the Arwing, and the three of them took off toward the Great Fox, to report the seriousness of the invasion. However, Katt was his first priority when they all got back.

Fox decided that now was the time to get the team out of here.

"Star Fox, return to base."

Katt gave one last look toward Zoness, as Andross' forces overran her home planet.

After the team loaded the Arwings into the hangar, the team returned to the command room to report the condition of Zoness, and the strength of the army there.

"General...General?" Fox questioned as he tried to get a hold of General Pepper over the telecommunicator.

The link was finally established as General Pepper responded, "Yes, Fox?"

"Zoness was captured by Andross' forces. They held most of the planet by the time we arrived, but one survivor was found."

General replied, "Dear god...their army is stronger than I anticipated. However, I do not see the logic of capturing Zoness. I anticipated Andross to go right after Corneria, but I should know better than to underestimate Andross. I would watch your six, team."

"Understood." Fox had a knot in is stomach after saying that, for he had a bad premonition about this from the first briefing.

The General then hurriedly said "Fox! Before you go, you said there was one survivor. Who is it?"

Fox motioned for Katt to walk toward the telecommunicator. "This is her. Katherine Monroe."

"Katerine..." the General began to speak, but Katt cut him off.

"Call me Katt for short, General." Katt realized she had cut him off and hurriedly apologized. "Oh! I'm sorry, continue."

The General continued. "Katt...this may be hard for you to do right now, but could you tell us how this happened?"

Katt had tears trickling down her cheeks, but she swallowed her emotions and began. "No, it's okay. Here's what happened."

_I had just moved into my home on Zoness a month ago, after my family left for Corneria. It was a typical morning; I had gotten up, had breakfast, the same routine. I then heard some crafts land outside the city. I didn't think much of it, though; with Andross back I figured that it was the Cornerian Army running drills again. But then, all of a sudden, my door was smashed off it's hinges, as these ugly monsters overran and destroyed my house. I tried to escape, but one of them caught me, where he proceeded to try to rape me. He had my sweatpants off, but I was able to gouge his eyes to get him to let go. He dropped me on the ground, where I played dead to get these ugly monsters to move away from my home. They fell for it, of course, but the rest of Zoness wasn't so lucky. I heard the ugly gang move to the other houses in the neighborhood, until they left earshot. I remember being sprawled out in the grass outside my home for quite some time, wondering what to do, when I heard two other crafts outside my destroyed home. Of course, I was reluctant to move. However, my heart jumped when I heard Fox and Krystal yell my name. I stood slowly, out of fear and pain, but when I saw that it was indeed Fox and Krystal, I rushed Fox and embraced him. He said that we needed to get out of there, so I crammed into the little extra space in the Arwing, and we returned to base._

The General was in a state of shock. "Katt, what is the state of Zoness?"

"It's..." Katt had to swallow a sob before finishing, "completely destroyed."

Fox stepped into the conversation. "General, what should we do with Katt, since her home was destroyed?"

General Pepper replied, "Didn't she say that she had family on Corneria?"

Katt had a slight bit of angst in her voice from the word 'family'. "My family and I no longer communicate."

"Oh. Um..." The general said, while trying to think up a plan.

"General..." Fox piped up, "We have guest rooms on the ship here."

General Peppers was relieved that Fox had a plan. "Good thinking Fox! You don't ming her staying with you?"

Krystal beat Fox to the answer: "Of course not! We'll let her stay!"

"Then it's settled." General Pepper said. "Katt will stay with you until further notice."

Katt's eyes lit up at the sound of that. _I'm going to get to stay here? Yes! I can get some time with my closest friends. I could also finally get some time with Falco, too..._ Her mind wandered off, thinking about her boyfriend, Falco.

However, a certain blue Cerinian was reading her mind at the time. Krystal led Katt to the second Guest bedroom. However, this was a way to get Katt away from the others so she could have a private conversation with her.

"Katt, are you going to make a move?"

Katt tried to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"I already know..." Krystal responded with a sly smile.

Katt looked horrified as she stammered, "Did...did...did you r..read my m...mind earlier?"

Krystal still gave her that coy smile as Katt began blushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh, Krystal. Falco and I have been away from each other for a year now. Can you blame me for thinking like that?"

"No, I guess I can't. You and Falco are made for each other."

_I hope we get some "quality time" together. He won't know what hit him._

"I heard that." Krystal announced.

"KRYSTAL!" Katt yelled as she gave her a playful punch on the arm.

They both left for the command room, playfully fighting down the hallways.


	4. Chapter 3: Corneria, Here We Come

**Chapter 3: Corneria, Here We Come**

**I know my previous chapters have been pretty short, so I'll try to lengthen them out some.**

Krux still stood in the first guest bedroom, staring at the mirror. He didn't have any kind of expression on his face; he looked blank. The silence was broken when Fox's voice boomed over the room's intercom system.

"Krux, we will now assess your ability to fly an Arwing. Join us at the hangar, which at this location."

A holographic map of the _Great Fox_ appeared in front of Krux, where the hangar had a red dot on it.

"Understood." replied Krux.

Fox, however, was making sure he made it to the hangar. He watched the map as Krux's position had a green dot. However, Fox was caught off guard when the green dot disappeared just outside of Krux's room, and reappeared outside of the hangar.

_Weird, must be a glitch in the program. Remind me to get Slippy on that later._ Fox thought to himself.

Fox rushed out of the command room to meet Krux in the hangar to begin his assessment. On arrival, he pulled out his clipboard with Krux's profile and the test assessment and began reading.

"OK Krux, you will now be assessed on your ability to repair and fly Arwings." Fox stated mechanically.

Fox stated Krux's first task. "Your first test is to locate the gas line on the Arwing. Go."

Fox never had time to even start the stopwatch before Krux had located the gas line.

The rest of the repairing test went the same way, with Krux setting what seemed like speed records on each test. He also noted that Krux was the only the second person to ace the repair test.

_Wow, the only other I've ever seen blow through the repair test that fast was Slippy. _Fox thought.

Fox did his best to contain his thoughts and emotions, as he began to assess his ability to fly the pane he had just repaired. Fox instructed Krux on the cockpit, the commands, and the communication system. He then walked him through the take-off, and began the test once they had reached a safe distance into space.

_He repairs Arwings like Slippy. I hope that he can fly better than Slippy. _Fox said to himself.

Fox first test was his test of his comm skills. "Krux, come in."

"Copy." Krux replied.

Fox: "First, I want you to pull the maneuvers I call out. Barrel Roll."

Krux made the barrel roll look effortless, as he breezed through the test of maneuvers, target shooting, and took down the holographic Arwing in times that made Fox's jaw drop.

_His time is right below mine! Even Falco's score wasn't this good, and I was certain that he was the second best pilot behind me. Combined with the repair score, his total score is better than even mine!_

Fox was in a state of shock until they landed back in the loading dock and put the Arwings back in the hangar. He regained his composure and ordered Krux to stay in his guest bedroom until further notice. He then called the rest of the team into the command room to discuss their options; or, their lack thereof.

Fox walked into the command room with the test results after everyone had sat down.

"Team, I want to discuss Krux's test results."

Falco quickly piped up: "How bad did he do? Can we send him away now?"

Slippy then asked, "Who's Krux?" Fox explained who Krux was to Slippy, who then fell silent.

Krystal decided against saying anything about her splitting headaches around Krux, so she remained silent. Fox, however, wanted a response.

"What do you think, Krystal?" Fox inquired.

"I...I don't have a problem with him. He makes my skin crawl, but so does Falco, so that's not a problem."

"HEY!" Falco blurted out in his own defense.

"ENOUGH!" Fox boomed, as Falco and Krystal fell silent.

"We need to discuss these results. However, there's not much discussing to do, once you read these results." Fox said as he dropped Krux's file on the table.

Falco was the first to read the results, and was in for a nasty shock.

The look on Falco's face was priceless enough for Slippy to fall out of his chair laughing, and for Krystal to take a picture with her camera as she giggled herself to tears.

"FOX! H...H..how c...could he do b...b...b...better than me!?!" Falco stammered out of confusion.

Krystal and Slippy regained their composures, and both looked at the results together, and both had an amazed expression on their faces.

Krystal kept her wide eyes on the file and said, "His combined score is off the charts!"

Slippy instantly looked excited. "Finally, someone who knows Arwings as well as I do!"

Fox held up his hand to quiet the clamoring between the teammates.

Fox then said, "Based off of these scores, there's no debating anything. He's on the team. He can really help us in the battlefield."

The team tentatively agreed, although Falco was visibly unhappy. Fox left the room to tell Krux of the news personally. He reached the bedroom door, revealing Krux standing in front of the mirror as he was before the test.

"Krux?" Fox asked to get his attention.

"Yes?" Krux responded.

Fox: "We've reviewed your results, and you have been accepted as a member of the Star Fox team. Congra..."

Krux cut him off. "Understood."

Fox nodded and walked out, but still was not completely trusting of Krux yet.

_What is with that guy? He never speaks up about anything; it's like he has no emotions. I don't think humans are emotionless, but that is not my field of expertise. Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way, but I can't quite see it..._

Fox stored this thought for later, as he had to plan the upcoming visit to Corneria for the _Great Fox_'s yearly overhaul. This also meant they would be in a hotel for a couple days. He also knew he could spend time with Krystal.

_I should talk to Krystal about Krux before the others, but something tells me she knows something I don't._

Fox left Krux's room, still running his last thought through his mind. He decided that Krystal would tell him if she was uncomfortable with him,

**Warning: The upcoming material has some sexual content.**

Krystal turned off the shower and stepped out. She immediately snatched the blow dryer from the counter in the bathroom and began to dry herself off. She had always preferred to use the blow dryer, because towels never got her sufficiently dry. She finished up with the blow dryer, but her eye caught her reflection in the mirror before she put on her clothes. She began to think as she stared at her naked body in the bathroom mirror.

_Where should I take Fox on our first night on Corneria? It has to be somewhere elegant; somewhere with a lot of class. What should I wear? I do have those black heels that go well with that strapless dress of mine. I hope Fox will accept. Would this be a date?_

Krystal giggled slightly at the word "date".

_Wow, did I just call it a date? I hope that he'll accept. I would want to go anywhere with him. His body is so chiseled, yet his eyes and demeanor are so soft. He is such a dream..._

Krystal was unaware of her hand that was caressing her own body from top to bottom. She began to dig into the fur around her clit. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as she continued. Krystal couldn't think of anything but Fox. She continued her thought.

_He could probably pick me up and carry me from that restaurant to the hotel, right onto the queen sized bed. Fox would slowly undress me, and he would make sure that my pleasure would be his number one priority._

Her mind continued to wander as she played with herself. Suddenly, a random thought entered her mind.

_I wonder what Krux will be doing..._

Krystal's eyes bulged wide as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She immediately realized what she was doing and removed her fingers from inside her. She stared at herself in disbelief.

_Why did that thought run across my mind? Why was I doing what I was? I've never had that urge before._

She then realized that she had been attacking her clit for over an hour. They were due to land on Corneria in fifteen minutes. She hastily pulled her clothes on and rushed out of the bathroom. She ran to the command room, only to be met by Fox, Falco, and Slippy. The three stared at her, each in their own way. Fox's jaw was on the floor, staring at her. Falco was in stitches, falling out of his chair. Slippy quickly turned away, and muttered back to her,

"Uh..Kr..Krystal?"

"What's the big idea?" Krystal retorted. She quickly looked around at all three of them, before she looked at herself. She nearly jumped out of her fur at what she saw.

Krystal, in her "after-shower escapade", had apparently forgotten to put a top on, because she was completely exposed from the waist up. She quickly put her arms around her breasts, trying to cover up her breasts. However, she realized this fact way too late. Krystal ran back to her bathroom in shame, and quickly put on her bra and T-shirt. She slammed the close door button and sat on the floor. She cried into her arms, unable to hold back her tears of embarrassment. Only a few seconds later, she heard a knock at the door.

"Krystal? Are you okay?"

Krystal stated for the door, but stopped herself. She wasn't able to make out the voice; she figured it was Falco disguising his voice. However, the voice called out to her again.

"Krystal?"

She hesitantly opened the door, but the person on the other side wasn't who she expected.

It was Krux.

She was surprised that it wasn't Falco, but she was even more surprised her head wasn't hurting her. Krystal was able to regain her composure enough to whimper out, "Y..Yes, I'm f..fine." She decided not to say much of anything to Krux, since he was the only one other than Katt not to see her "assets".

However, her body immediately felt tingly all over, but Krystal didn't know why. She was never given the chance to figure that out.

"Being embarrassed is natural when it comes to indecent exposure, Krystal. However, being upset doesn't help."

Krystal's eyes shot wide open at his words. She stammered, "H...How did y...y...you know?"

He simply closed his eyes. He didn't say a word. However, the message got through loud and clear.

_It's pretty obvious how you would feel after exposing yourself to all of your male teammates and your crush._

Krystal nearly jumped out of her fur when she heard his voice in her head.

Krystal: _You're a telepath?!?_

Krux: _I thought it was obvious._

Krystal: _I've never met another telepath before._

Krux: _Either way, you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself._

Krystal: _The guys will never let me live this down. I practically gave them a free peep show. Falco laughed so hard he probably wet himself, God only knows what I've done to Slippy, and I made a total fool out of myself in front of Fox. His jaw is probably still on the floor._

Krux: _You should be flattered that Fox found you that drop dead gorgeous. Not every day your crush exposes her breasts to you for that period of time._

Krystal: _What do you mean by crush?_

Krux: _I read his mind. He's crazy for you._

Krystal: _You read his mind?!? Why would you even dare?_

Krux: _I just read yours a minute ago._

Krystal: _That doesn't answer my question._

Krux: _I was simply curious._

Krystal: _Oh. Anyway, if you're lying to me, I WILL cut your nuts off._

Krux: _Gross, but a deal. The guys are probably wondering where we are._

Krystal: _Right, let's go._

Krystal led the way out of her room and down the winding hallway to the command room, where everyone, including Katt, was waiting. Falco started snickering as soon as she walked in. Slippy was afraid to look Krystal in the eye, where Fox seemed to have recovered. Falco, however couldn't resist.

"Hey Krystal. "

Falco could barely contain his laughter.

"Could you...um...*snicker*...um...*snicker*...do a tease at the hotel later?"

Krystal was about to start scolding the blue avian to hell and back when she heard Fox's voice.

"Shut up, Falco." He also gave him an icy stare. It was enough to silence the blue avian.

Krystal was very glad Fox did that for her; she felt a little more at ease and settled into her chair.

Fox decided to get the meeting underway.

"As you all know, the _Great Fox _has to go in for yearly inspection and diagnostic repairs on Corneria. We will be staying on Corneria for a week while the repairs are being handled. Peppy already has the rooms all sorted out. Krux and Slippy, you two will get your own rooms. Falco, you and Katt will stay together, as will Krystal and I." Fox gave Krystal a glance that made her heart melt.

"Finally, some R&R. Just what this team needs." replied Falco.

Fox continued, "Yes, we all could use some of that. Okay team, we're entering the Cornerian atmosphere as we speak. Be ready to land. Dismissed."

Everyone stood to leave the command room at once. However, Falco didn't see what came next.

All of a sudden, Falco collapsed to the ground in pain after a blue paw kicked him below the belt.

"That's for the remark a minute ago," she huffed as she then kicked him in the ribs. "And that's for laughing earlier." With a turn of her heel she strutted out, leaving the rest of the team to either laugh at or help the avian.

Fox sighed, "This is going to be one hell of an interesting weekend."

The team left to pack some belongings for the week, except for Falco; he was still on the floor, grasping his crotch and writhing in agony.

After the team got a hearty laugh at Falco's expense, each team member went to their respective rooms to pack for the week. After fifteen minutes, Fox finished packing his suitcase for the stay at the hotel. Peppy said he had found a great hotel for them to stay at. Of course, Fox didn't trust Peppy completely; the whole team knew he was a little senile. Either way, he felt a week off of the ship would do wonders for the team as well as himself. R.O.B was bringing the _Great Fox _down to Corneria, so Fox decided to check on the rest of the team as they approached Corneria's surface. He walked by Slippy's room, to find two stuffed suitcases on his bed. Slippy wasn't to be found near the bags, but Fox let it go; Slippy was already packed, so there was no need to worry. Each room he passed was the same story, whether it be already packed or close to it. Krux didn't need to pack; he had only arrived with the clothes on his back. Seeing that he was nearly a foot taller than the rest of the crew and at least seventy five ponds heavier, there were no clothes on the ship he could borrow. However, when Fox made his way to the end of the hallway to Katt's bedroom, Fox was intrigued by the fact that her bedroom door was closed and locked. That was very unlike Katt; she always left her door unlocked when she wasn't asleep.

Out of curiosity, Fox knocked on the door and called out to her. "Katt? Katt, are you in there?"

No answer from behind the door was audible. Of course, a bomb could go off in there and he wouldn't have known it. The metal walls were lined with insulation that acted like soundproofing. Fox quickly pulled out his wallet and snatched a piece of paper from inside it. On this piece of paper were all of the access codes to the ship.

_Even after all this time, I still don't have these codes memorized. _Fox thought.

However, once the door slid out of the way, his train of thought was quickly derailed as his jaw nearly hit the floor. He had found Katt, but he found himself in a strange predicament.

**Yep, more sexual content.**

Fox stared at Katt as she lay on her bed, writhing in pleasure. She had one hand cupping her exposed breast, her other was exploring between her lower lips. She began to perspire as she continued her pleasurable exploits, blissfully unaware that Fox had entered the room and was staring right at her. Her mind was completely detached from reality, as she saw the event through her fantasy.

_Instead of being on the Great Fox, she was back in her house on Zoness. The house was quiet, except for the erotic moans of two lovers. She felt Falco thrusting in and out, causing her to squeal in delight. She felt her walls contracting around his mass, feeling every inch of him moving within her. Both her and Falco began to peak as they continued their rhythmic motions into one another. Falco gave out a loud moan before finishing inside her, triggering her release. Her orgasm fiercely rocked her body, causing her to scream..._

..."FALCO!!!" Her orgasm began to wash over her body, but the pleasure never stopped. Fox still could not avert his eyes from the voluptuous feline. He was locked in a mental struggle, between his conscience and his sex drive. All the while, the pink feline continued to scream in ecstasy.

Down the hall, Krystal had finished packing, but heard the feline's screams. She grabbed her blaster and crept down the hall. She saw Fox standing outside the doorway of where the screams were coming from. Krystal's pace accelerated from that of a cautious tiptoe to a full out sprint. She reached Fox and, as she turned her head to look inside the door, asked:

"What the hell is going...OH MY GOD! FOX! YOU PERVERT!!!"

She slapped Fox across the face as hard as she could. The impact was so forceful, that not only did Fox remember where he was, but Katt also snapped back to reality after a three minute orgasm. Her "after effects" were completely forgotten as she quickly sat up to investigate all the commotion.

"FOX! KRYSTAL! WHAT THE HELL!?" Katt screamed out of embarrassment as she pulled the covers of her bed over her body to hide her naked body.

Fox never had a chance to explain himself. Krystal had already slapped him again across the face and dragged him out of the room. Katt could easily hear the tongue lashing Krystal was sentencing Fox.

"Fox! What the hell's the matter with you?" Krystal yelled.

Fox was lost for words. He couldn't even believe that he had seen his best friend's girlfriend masturbating. Not only that, he never turned away, and his girlfriend caught him. After a long silence, Fox mustered up a weak, "I...I..."

Krystal never let him get any further that that. She immediately cut him off and yelled in response, "What the hell were you doing? SHE"S YOUR BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND! When Falco finds out what happened, he is going to try to rip your nuts off! And that's AFTER when I'm through with you! You have a lot of nerve to invite your best friend's girlfriend onto _our _ship, and then peep on her in her most intimate moments. Krux flees his home planet Aromiya, torn apart by a Great War, looking for a fresh start. When his escape pod drifts into the loading dock of the Great Fox, he is mislabeled as an intruder and is confronted by Star Fox. The team lets him join and sees him as just a human with natural flying talent. Yet, most of his past is unknown to the team. That is, until a ritual that links to Krux's past crosses into the unexplained. I can't believe that, after you told Falco off for me, that you would pull something like this. OH MY GOD!"

Krystal continued yelling and yelling, while Fox just sat there. His face was getting redder and redder, from a combination of Krystal's slaps and him blushing. Fox never said a word; he knew better than to interrupt Krystal when she was pissed.

Meanwhile, Katt had already changed back into clothes and was sobbing profusely into her pillow. She heard the door open behind her, and a blue figure had walked in and put his wing on her shoulder.

"F..Falco?" Katt muttered between sobs.

"Yes, Katt. I'm here." Falco turned Katt to face her and put his wing to her lips. She didn't need to explain anything; Krystal's yelling had already clued him in on the whole fiasco. Falco gazed deep into Katt's eyes with understanding. He was not smiling, though that was understandable; his best friend had just watched his girlfriend masturbate for an extended period of time.

"Well, no use yelling at Fox now; if Krystal doesn't get through to him, none of us will." Falco chuckled.

Katt gave a weak laugh, still feeling violated by her boyfriend's best friend. Either way, she still had to pack.

"R.O.B. said we've landed. Gather your things and let's get going."

Katt threw together some personal belongings and clothes to tide her over for a week. She and Falco grabbed their respective suitcases and rushed to the loading dock., ready to embrace their week of relaxation.

**Please R&R! Your feedback is very appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Night of Retribution

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I pulled the 4th chapter for the time being. I had a few people tell me that it was WAY out of line. I agree, although I wrote the chapter TO be over the top. It was meant to be that way.

However, I wrote the chapter after a nasty break up, so I was pretty angry when I originally wrote the chapter in the first place. I was still mad when I posted the chapter, so sorry if I offended anyone. I've calmed down now, and have decided to pull the chapter while I figure out what the hell I'm doing.

Now, I won't revise or repost the 4th chapter until I've revised the other chapters. Yep, I'm going back to fix some slight plot problems in the first few chapters.

I hope I didn't offend anyone with the 4th chapter, although some people who I had contacted to personally read it thought it was hilarious. I'll try to have the story back in it's entirety in a couple of weeks. Until then, nothing really to speak of.

Before I forget, there will be less sexual content after the fourth chapter, so stuff like, well, the 4th chapter shouldn't happen again.

Once again, I apologize for anyone offended.

TazerMan036


End file.
